Cómo Amamos
by KisaeNokira
Summary: No puede ser cierto que los Nobodies no sienten. Tiene que haber una forma para que nosotros, la Organización XIII, podamos decirlos lo que sentimos. No importa lo que digan los demás: Lo que sentimos los unos por los otros es real. Detalles adentro!


Hey~! Bueh, ahora si pongo más detalles. Es una historia que quizás no tiene mucho sentido, pero al final todo apunta al romance entre algunos miembros de la Organización (*-*)- by the way, no es UA ni hay pairings con OCs :3 Los primeros capítulos (tal vez uno, tal vez dos) supongo que no tendrán ninguna restricción pero después comienza el sadomaso-ehem, el yaoi. ^-^ No te gusta, no leas- te ahorras un mal rato D: La versión en inglés debería estar por ahí- por si acaso~.

Pairings: XemnasSaïx, XigbarXaldin, ZexionLuxord, MarluxiaDemyx, AxelRoxas 3 Y con todo eso, Xion y Larxene son las fangirls más felices de la tierra y los pobres Vexy y Lexy no entienden qué demonios pasa~.

Bleh, perdón por la explicación fail- pero escribiendo en general no soy precisamente buena; para mí es como ultra complicado escribir algo porque yo dibujo :D Así que quizás saltarán escenas raras que solo entenderé yo porque me lo imagino todo como un manga, pero ojalá que no... Sólo espero que esta historia sea larga y no tan mala... (xD) Y que les guste! :D

Ya mucho. xD

Ah, Todos los peronajes de la Organización XIII, todo Kingdom Hearts y blahblahblah son (c) Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix :D

~o~

Corazones. Eso es lo que a los Nobodies les falta. No hace falta repetirlo, ni entrar en profundidad. Todos lo sabían bien: Nobody significaba ''la cáscara vacía de quien alguna vez estuvo completo''. Cáscara vacía significaba sin corazón. Sin corazón significaba sin sentimientos. Ni Alegría, ni rabia, ni tristeza- sólo una monótona…inexistencia. A menudo la Organización XIII pensaba que ningún futuro les esperaba- aunque para algunos eso resultaba completamente obvio porque, después de todo, ¿qué futuro puede esperar a aquél que no existe…? A veces perdían la confianza en su única esperanza: la brillante luna con forma de corazón, Kingdom Hearts. Más de uno, y más de alguna vez, se habían cuestionado que si el poder de Kingdom Hearts era real, pero claro que mantenían el secreto y pretendían seguir con los ''firmes ideales de la Organización''.

Pero no podían evitarlo. ¿y qué pasa si el Kingdom Hearts no les otorga sus corazones una vez terminado? ¿Qué pasa si el poder de la gran luna no era suficiente como para que los miembros de la Organización estuvieran completos otra vez? Qué pasa si, en realidad, es mentira que los Nobodies no pueden sentir…?

Pues no podían hacer más que seguir con su cargo en la Organización. Las respuestas llegarían, tarde o temprano, junto con sus preciados corazones. Pero tal vez las respuestas no llegarían.

Quizás hacía falta que alguien saliera a buscarlas.

Sí. Eso tenían que hacer. Atreverse. ¿Atreverse a qué? A sentir, quizás. Sólo tiene que haber un sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para que incluso ellos, los Nobodies de la Organización XIII, pudieran sentir.

Así, tal vez, sólo tal vez,…podrían estar completos de nuevo.

Podrían _sentirse _completos una vez más.

-Vexen, perdóname, pero aún no puedo comprender tu teoría.

-No importa, ¡NO-ME-IM-POR-TA! ¡Te la explicaré tantas veces como sea necesario! No voy a dejar oculta la respuesta a todas nuestras dudas- me ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar a ella y quizás incluso aún no termino de entenderla yo, pero aún sin entenderla completamente, ¡sé que esto nos dará un paso para comprender a Kingdom Hearts, y así, nos dejará un paso más cerca de nuestra meta!

La eufórica voz de Vexen podía escucharse desde cada rincón del Castillo Inexistente, contrastando con las calmadas respuestas de Saïx- quien originalmente había entrado en el laboratorio para gritarle en la cara a Vexen que por qué no había salido a sus misiones en la última semana, pero ahora se había condenado él mismo a escuchar las distorsionadas reflexiones del científico loco. Podría haberle enterrado su Claymore en la cabeza para que se callara, pero bueno- hasta ahora no lo había hecho porque nunca se sabe… Quizás algún día iba a tener una conclusión que tuviera sentido, o incluso podría encontrar un dato útil; y por eso se limitaba a escucharlo con su cara inexpresiva, la mayor parte de las veces diciéndose mentalmente que golpearle la cara habría sido una mejor decisión.

Pero hoy la cosa fue diferente.

-Entonces que así sea; te escucho- si dices que es tan importante. Procura explicarte claramente.

-No tienes ni que decirlo- ahora solo dame unos minutitos más de atención.

Mira: hace una semanas me puse a pensar en nuestra, bueno, inexistencia. Comencé a pensar en el cómo conservamos nuestras memorias y tenemos esos vagos recuerdos de cómo era sentir, y que al menos algunos de nosotros -porque claramente tú no eres el caso- tratamos de aparentar que aún sentimos, pretendiendo estar completos. Bien- entender el funcionamiento y la forma de pensar de una mente que no sea la propia es imposible, así que no tengo forma de saber cómo es para los demás cuando aparentan sentir, pero para eso, el simple hecho de observarlos me ha ayudado. No hace falta ser un completo GENIO como yo (Saïx dio un suspiro), como para darse cuenta de que para algunos Nobodies ese hecho de 'pretender sentir' ya es involuntario; casi un reflejo; algo que, claramente, se asemeja mucho a los verdaderos sentimientos. En algunos de ellos la forma de reaccionar ante las acciones de otro parece un sentimiento real. Es sorprendente. Esas reacciones son algo que sencillamente no se puede estar ''imitando''. Tienen que ser algo legítimo.

-…Pero aún con eso planteado, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Tratas de decirme que aún como Nobodies, en algunos o todos los casos hay una _remota _posibilidad de que se presente un sentimiento real?

Vexen llevó sus manos a sus sienes, apretando mechones de su cabello, en desesperación.

-¡Noooo! ¡Claro que no es algo tan simple como eso, imbécil! (Saïx ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrado a recibir ése tipo de adorables sobrenombres cada vez que entraba al laboratorio) ¿¡Cómo pretendes entender si aún NO TERMINO? ¡AAARGH, por los idiotas como TÚ es que la Organización aún no llega a NADA!

-Bien, si soy tan idiota entonces no te haré perder tu precioso tiempo. Adiós. -Dijo calmado el Número VII, dejando el bullicioso recinto, seguido por el lunático de Vexen, chillando como siempre…

_-¡KYAAAAAAH, NO ME DEJES EXPLICÁNDOLE TEORÍAS AL AIRE, SAÏX IMBÉCIL!_

-¡Hah, escucha eso, Roxas, Vexy se enojó! Pero qué buena manera de llegar a casa, ¿no es así?

-..Sí, y no hace falta decirlo –Dijo el joven rubio a su compañero pelirrojo tapándose los oídos- pero vamos, tú siempre eres el que me dice que hablo como si tuviera un corazón, y ahora sales con que Vexen está enojado…

-Oh, vamos, ¡era un decir! Y si no, puedes decir que es bueno aparentando furia~ -Le respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey, yo te digo casi lo mismo y siempre me dices ''Oh, pero qué dices, Roxas- así es como habla la gente con corazón''! Quién te entiende, Señor Yo-no-tengo-corazón.

El pelirrojo se rió al escuchar las exageradas entonaciones que su compañero usaba para imitarlo y se limitó a reconocer que era cierto mientras continuaban con sus tranquilos pasos por Nothing's call. Llegaban de una de sus tranquilas salidas en la Torre del Reloj de Twilight Town después de una exitosa –pero cansadora- misión, dispuestos a descansar para comenzar otro buen día a la mañana siguiente.

Conversaron un rato más hasta que Roxas fue a dormir ''a la hora adecuada'' para ''un niño en crecimiento'', como decía Saïx. Axel no podía evitar la risa cuando le escuchaba decir eso, y prefería salir rápido de la habitación o pasillo o donde quiera que se hubieran encontrado a Saïx para evitar que le llegara un Claymorazo a la cabeza. Se despidió de su pequeño amigo, y se fue.

Al ver cómo se alejaba, Saïx no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le dijo Vexen (o más bien, en lo que alcanzó a decirle hasta que fue víctima de su desesperación). Sí, Axel y Roxas eran como él: seres sin corazón. Bueno, era mejor ignorar a Roxas siendo que su Someboy seguía con vida y otros factores que lo hacían un poco muy complicado- pero bueno, Axel. Ellos sí eran iguales. Dos Nobodies que sólo conservan memorias de lo que alguna vez fueron sentimientos y vidas como gente completa…pero aún siendo iguales, eran completamente diferentes.

Axel parecía, como Vexen dijo, alguien que ahora, aún sin corazón, parecía sentir sin la necesidad de aparentar. Su risa - el cómo había reído hace pocos minutos… ¿Era eso real…? Porque al menos lo parecía para Axel,…y ahora lo era también para Saïx. No podía entender cómo cabía una posibilidad de que esa risa hubiera sido falsa. Sencillamente no podía. Se había escuchado tan real...tan desde adentro…tan…¿desde el corazón?

Saïx volvió a la realidad. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando así? Un comportamiento bastante estúpido para un Nobody. Aparte que fue sólo una risita. ''Debe ser que la sola presencia de Axel me mata neuronas.'' Se dijo. Pero si así era, tendría que aguantar perder un par de neuronas más, porque Axel tenía que entregarle el reporte de la misión- lo que significaba que era tiempo de la hora del día que Saïx más despreciaba: ir-la-habitación-de-Axel-cuando-ya-no-estaba- con-Roxas-lo-que-siempre-termina-en-una-desagradable-pelea-de-ex-amigos.

Uf.

-Pensé que ya habías tenido tu cuota de Axel del día- le sonrió el Número VIII a Saïx cuando éste irrumpió en la habitación. Se extrañó un poco al ser recibido con una sonrisa.

-Sí, yo pensé le mismo, pero necesito el reporte de su misión.

-Aaaah, verdad. Torpe yo, torpe yo~ estas cosas siempre se me olvidan- ahora, dónde lo dejé…- Saïx solo dio un suspiro mientras Axel revolvía las cosas en su escritorio buscando el reporte.- Sí, quizás debería ir al doctor, tal vez tengo Alzheimer o algo así. De verdad que se me olvida todo.

-…Hay veces que pienso que Roxas era quien tenía una dificultad en la memoria, pero era normal siendo que eran sus primeros días como Nobody,…-Le dijo entonces, apoyándose contra la pared.

-Heehee, pues menos mal que no tiene problemas a la memoria realmente, ¿no? ¡Imagínate, tal vez tendría que enseñarle a ir al baño otra vez! -Y soltaron una risa. Pero luego se mantuvieron en silencio, y Axel, casi temblando, se volvió hacia el número VII- ¿Saïx…?

-...¿Sí?

-Eh, no acabas de…Estooo,…de….¿reírte?

-¿Qué yo qué?

-….Que te reíste, hombre.

-…¿En serio?

-¡Hey, hey, hey, tío, ya no te hagas el que no sabe!...O puede ser que lo hayas hecho para traumarme de por vida y no dejarme dormir. Sí, tiene que haber sido eso- ni en un universo paralelo, ni siquiera estando completo te reirías por un chistecito así. Oooh sí, te conozco tan bien- ¡Tú y tus planes malvados! ¡Pues ya puedes irte, esto ya fue lo suficientemente perturbador! -Le dijo entonces Axel sacando curiosas conclusiones y pegándose a la pared como si estuviera en la misma jaula que un animalejo rabioso, y podría haber seguido con sus palabreríos pero que Saïx lo interrumpió, tan perplejo como él..

-…No…

-…¿Que no qué?

-Que no lo fingí…Yo…No hice como que me reía..¿o sí?

-…Eeeh, hagámoslo fácil- cuando dije lo de enseñarle cómo ir al baño, te dijiste ''Oh, ahora voy a hacer como que río para traumar a Axel para siempre''?

-…No.

-Oooh, por el fuego del Infierno…Saïx…Te reíste…Te…¡Te has reído de verdad! –Axel abrió sus ojos más que nunca, emocionado- Entonces…¿puede ser que el Kingdom Hearts esté funcionando? Su…¿Su poder es real? ¿¡Vamos a estar completos de nuevo!

-Epa, Axel, cálmate- No saques conclusiones tan rápido- fue solo…_Algo_ como una risa. Quizás no lo sentí de verdad.

-Hey, pero si ya me dijiste que no pensaste que te ibas a reír; tampoco tenías un plan malvado y tampoco te estas riendo del sufrimiento de nadie. Te reíste involuntariamente…¡Por algo normal! Saïx, dime loco si quieres, pero creo que acabas de sentir algo.

-...Perdona que te lo diga, pero aún creo que algo tan pequeño como eso no significa nada.

-Saïx, es que no es sólo el hecho de que te hayas reído. Te reíste…justo como lo hacía Isa.

Saïx calló de nuevo. ¿Isa? ¿Después de todo este tiempo, reaccionó como un ser completo? Acaso fue…¿como si algo activara sus memorias?

…¿Era ése el poder de Kingdom Hearts?

Axel le sacudió por los hombros suavemente, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Mundo Inexistente a Saïx, ¿Estás bien?

-….Axel…

-…¿Ahá?

-…Acabo de sentir algo…

-¡Llevo media hora diciéndotelo, tonto!

-Pero…¿Por qué? ¿Fueron mis memorias? Kingdom Hearts…¿Me hizo recordar cómo era sentir?

-Ufa, sales con preguntar cada vez más complicadas… Pero si lo piensas,…Tal vez sí… En una de esas, el Kingdom Hearts tiene un efecto sobre nosotros aún sin estar terminado, y una vez completo recibimos corazones de verdad…

-Suena como si…tratara de prepararnos para que podamos sentir.

-Hey, si lo piensas es casi lógico,…¿Que pasaría si comenzamos a sentir todo completamente, de un día para otro? Tal vez no lo aguantaríamos… ¿No crees que podría ser que los sentimientos no son compatibles con un ser de oscuridad?

-La verdad que…quizás un Nobody como nosotros puede ser compatible con los sentimientos…pero tiene que ir recuperándolos de a poco tiempo,…y así poder aguantarlos.

-¡Hey, eso tiene sentido! Pero si es así, ¿cuándo crees que puede haber comenzado todo esto...? Por que…bueno,…en los últimos días creo que he…uhm,…_disfrutado_ incluso más estar con Roxas,… Claro que no dije nada porque pensé que era algo raro mío, pero si lo piensas…

-…Todos han estado actuando un poco extraño. Pensé que era mi imaginación; pero de verdad que todo parece…más humano… Todo se ha visto menos monótono en los últimos días…

-¡Hombre, parece que realmente estamos comenzando a sentir!

Axel se sentó en su cama y Saïx se apoyó cerca de la ventana, mientras continuaban discutiendo sobre lo que acababan de notar. Axel opinaba que aún como Nobodies siempre había una parte de esos sentimientos aparentados que era real, y Saïx decía que aún así eran memorias, pero dijo que había una probabilidad de que hubieran memorias que si se hacían más fuertes podían dar un sentimiento de verdad. Axel dijo entonces que si eso era cierto, las memorias no podían volverse fuertes así como así, y dijo que la fuerza que adquirían podría ser la de Kingdom Hearts. Su compañero dijo que algo debería hacer que el Nobody recuerde con más frecuencia y fuerza aquella memoria; que una amistad como la de Axel con Roxas podría hacer que estuviera recordando su vida como Lea con más frecuencia, y junto con eso, recordaba más a menudo el cómo sentía,…recordando de tal manera que podía llegar a ser real. Entonces Axel entendió que se refería a que si esa memoria fuerte recibiera el poder que Kingdom Hearts otorga, sería real. Pero dijo que además de que se tiene que recordar con frecuencia y que tiene que recibir el poder, la memoria en sí debería ser de un sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte. A Saïx le pareció completamente lógico.

Pasaron unas horas, y ellos seguían creando teorías sobre el funcionamiento de las memorias y los sentimientos, convenciéndose cada vez más de que llegarían a sentir un día de estos. De hecho, mientras conversaban se notaba un cambio,… Estaban tan emocionados,… Axel y Saïx en la misma habitación, sin insultarse ni dedicarse a matar el uno al otro…Menos mal que nadie en la Organización lo sabría, porque podrían interpretarse muchas cosas ya que, de todas formas, nadie les creería que aquello era cierto.

Pero claro, llegó el segundo en el que ambos lanzaron eternos bostezos y decidieron que sería mejor descansar y tal vez conversar de lo mismo otro día,…si es que todavía quedaba algo de lo que no habían hablado.

-Bueh, tengo que decirlo- ¡Después de todo esto, creo que estoy más _contento _que nunca! Fue realmente reconfortante hablar contigo, querido compañero.- Le dijo Axel a Saïx con la fingida elegancia con la que siempre le hablaba cuando se burlaba de él, pero esta vez lo dijo en serio.

-…Igualmente, Axel. Casi…casi como en los viejos tiempos.-Dijo Saïx mirando al suelo. Pero luego volvieron a cruzar miradas y le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa- …Ojalá que podamos repetirlo otro día.

Axel dio una sonrisa un tanto sonrojada.

-…Realmente fue bueno hablar contigo. -Saïx se ruborizó un poco también y desvió la mirada. Esto de tener posibles sentimientos podía generar situaciones un tanto incómodas.- Ah, y antes de que se me olvide,…Ahí tienes.

Saïx tomó el reporte de la misión de Axel y Roxas, recordando con el poco ánimo con el que había venido a esa habitación, y el mal rato que esperaba tener que enfrentar. …Sí, hay cosas en las que es mejor arriesgarse. Murmuró algo como un ''Buenas noches'' y dio media vuelta para irse. Entonces escuchó como Axel aplaudía calmadamente. Se volvió hacia él.

-¡Bravo, Saïx! Debo decir que has avanzado mucho. Mantuviste una conversación a la perfección~. -Se burló, sonriendo.

Ese comentario podría incluso haber arruinado el momento, pero fue todo lo contrario. Saïx lo miró callado un rato y luego alcanzó a ver como, mientras se daba vuelta, en su cara se dibujaba la más dulce de las sonrisas.

-…Cállate, Lea.

Y se dirigió a sus aposentos.


End file.
